


【R18】狼约＆原皮约×你

by Fiona_Sliver



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Sliver/pseuds/Fiona_Sliver
Summary: 不是3p！故事就是：从狼约房间出来，裙子上有点精液，约约发现后又被抓去房间操一顿





	【R18】狼约＆原皮约×你

“啊……啊……不行……嗯呜~❤”、

月下绅士的冲刺过于猛烈，你害怕地往后缩，却也只能被他强硬地拉回怀里。他的手托起你的双臀，扣紧肥嫩的圆润往你的深处顶弄。你一边承受着离地的恐惧和月下猛兽般的抽插，一边慌张地搂紧他的脖子，细腿死死地夹住他的腰。呜呜咽咽的呻吟被月下绅士收尽耳底。  
你现在俨然是一幅狼狈的样子，白净的衬衫被卷起退至双胸上方，领口也被凌乱地扯开。胸前的两颗樱桃高高立起，紫红紫红的。灰色的百褶裙下掩盖着交合的淫荡画面，而你的蕾丝内裤也被扔在地板上。现在的你脸红扑扑，氤氲水雾，身体各处还有暧昧的吻痕，勾人的胴体染上了粉红色。  
突然的深顶令你失声叫喊，换来一次高潮。月下绅士的巨根猛烈地顶撞着你的肉穴，次次激起内壁里的蜜水，长粗的性器却堵着穴口不让其成股流出，只能顺着细密的罅隙一点点地流溢出来，然后打湿月下绅士壮硕的大腿和洁白的床单。

“呜呜……放过我……啊啊啊嗯~❤”

  
“嗯……我又要……嗯嗯唔……啊~❤”

  
“不要再……顶了……呜呜啊……”

  
……

  
被换着做各种体位的你已经失去了力气，如一条死鱼一般被月下绅士抓在手里，要么瘫在床上迎接他侧入的疯狂攻势，要么坐在他的腿上接受由下而上的抽插。淫淫蜜水涌流不止。  
面对着他的你被抓着肩膀转了个身子，接着再被摁到床上，这次的抽插更快更深，你狂喊浪叫，哭着摇头说不要，最后还是被顶上了高潮。  
月下绅士拔出那根青紫粗大的肉棒，米青液哒哒地落在了你的小腹上。空气中弥漫着蜜液和精液混合起来的味道。  
他用手沾了些你小腹上的汁液，将手指塞进了你的嘴里。

“唔——！”

他的手指搅动着你的舌头，居高临下地盯着你。你快速地眨了眨眼，抓住他的手，色情地舔舐起来，从指尖、指腹到关节和整根手指。  
月下绅士显得有些满意，轻轻勾起嘴角，启唇道，“今天就到这里。”语毕，抽出手指，下床穿戴好衣服。  
你面色潮红，呆愣地盯着天花板，大约过了几秒才坐起身，擦了擦眼泪，将卷起来的衬衫往下拉。你羞涩地朝月下绅士瞟了一眼，见他背对着你，才敢将手伸进衬衫整理歪扭的胸罩，然后下床。双腿间汩汩地流着淫水，一步走便在地上留下水渍。你捡起自己的蕾丝内裤，犹豫很久都没有穿上。  
在他面前穿实在是太羞耻了！！  
你还发现自己的裙子上沾了一些方才他射出来的液体……有意思，某少女下身只穿了件裙子，裙子上还沾有可疑液体，鬼鬼祟祟地从一个男人的房间里出来？

“还不走？想让我再操你一次？”

你被这话吓了一跳，惊惧地看了月下绅士一眼，连忙开门逃离了他的房间，什么话都没有给他留下。

从房间里出来后你就靠在了门前，心有余悸。忽然，一声温和的“亲爱的”给了你另一道惊吓，你直起身子将手里攥着的蕾丝藏在身后。  
“亲爱的，你怎么从月下的房间里出来了？”约瑟夫慢慢走近，男人闻到了你身上淡淡的蜜液。

“跟他……有点事情谈。”

约瑟夫向你的裙子瞥去，微微蹙眉，掩盖掉眼里的暗沉，用手为你梳理发丝，纤细的手指正了正歪斜的衬衫，整理好竖起的衣领。他的嘴角挂着温柔得溺死人的笑容。你不敢正视他，因此十分紧张地低着头。  
他凑近你的耳朵，眼眸低垂，望见你紧攥着什么东西，细小的双手不能完全握住那样东西，致使它的部分外观露出来。约瑟夫心里有了些猜测。

“亲爱的，我邀请你来我房间谈谈，怎么样呢？”

他拿过你手里的那团被揉皱的蕾丝，脸上依旧是一成不变的温柔，轻轻地放下，手掌抚上你的脸颊，柔声询问你是否可以让他进行下一步。你身下发痛，却又不忍心拒绝如此温柔的约瑟夫。  
如果是约瑟夫的话，应该不会太痛吧……  
你握住他的手，抬眸用小鹿般的眼神望着他，约瑟夫便知道你同意了。他温柔地笑笑，揽着你的腰吻了上去。他一边缠绕住你的舌头，唾液交换，一边脱着自己的衣服。不一会儿，你便在他的热吻下感受到粗硬抵在了你光裸的臀缝。  
灰色的百褶裙在无声下从你的下身脱落，方才整理好的衬衫又被扯开扔到地上，你已无任何防线。俊美的男人引领着你爬上柔软的床，被他引诱，被他亲吻，被他抚摸。

月下绅士穿戴整齐后从房间出来，理了理领带，踱步向约瑟夫的房间走去。关于下一场比赛，他想跟约瑟夫交换一回。  
刚走近门外，听觉敏锐的月下绅士察觉到了房间内有人切切察察的说着话。

  
“我想问一下亲爱的，我和月下，谁让你更舒服呢？”

月下绅士猩红的眸子猛然一缩。

“你……”

“……”

  
月下心里冷笑一声，表情也是自己没察觉到的狠厉阴暗。

  
听到这个回答的约瑟夫满意地笑了笑，舌头轻挑，一下一下逗弄着粉嫩嫩的小樱桃，另一颗樱桃则被他捏在指尖，略微尖利的指甲划过表面。滑舌舔舐着挺立的红缨， 含入嘴里，不时轻咬一口，害得你嘤咛一声。舌面缓缓下滑直到小腹，经过之处无不令你身体酥麻，体下流水渐渐漫溢出来。  
约瑟夫望着那泄露的春光，温柔地亲了亲，骨节分明的手扶起你的双腿，使他自己置于两腿之间。舌头活动起来，先是舔掉了那些蜜液，然后再挑动穴口的花瓣。

  
“唔……不要……啊嗯……好痒啊~”

  
你抓紧了床单，腰肢左扭右扭，试图为酥痒的小穴躲掉那灵活的舌头。舌尖轻触敏感的阴蒂，你呻吟一声立时软了身子。约瑟夫对你的敏感点了如指掌，短时间内你便被他送上高潮，大量淫水泉涌而出，射入他的嘴里。

“舒服吗？亲爱的？”约瑟夫用手背拭了拭嘴角流溢的汁液。你哼哼唧唧地回答了他，求他要更大的。

“那我进来了~❤”

他长驱直入，先是小幅度地抽动下身，湛眸扫向你确认你没有感到特别疼或不适，努力去顾及你的感受。但在你的满房乱叫和肉穴的收缩下他似乎也支持不住了。  
“大力点啊……深点……”兴许是之前被月下绅士狠狠地肏过，约瑟夫这温柔的攻势激不起你的性欲，就算下身涨涨的，心里也感觉空落落的。

  
约瑟夫心里一颤， “亲爱的——” 

“大力地插进来……”你打断他，毫不羞耻地说着淫词秽语，“求你了……约约……”

  
你的话打破了约瑟夫的疑窦，他心下一狠，扣紧你的双臀使劲往前顶撞，一插到底。甚至不顾你的哭喊继续猛力冲刺，不逊色于月下绅士的迅猛撞击，本来就红肿的花心再被这股浪潮刺激已招架不住，肉穴喷出更多的蜜水，在约瑟夫的抽插下撞出了啪啪水声。

  
“不……停下……呜呜嗯……要死了……啊啊啊❤”

  
你呼吸紊乱，呻吟不断，夹着哭腔的求饶对约瑟夫不起作用，仅仅只能让他的内心闪过一丝心疼，下身还是不停地狂抽猛插。肉穴疯狂地吸住他的巨根。

“睁开眼睛看我，亲爱的。”约瑟夫俯身稍稍扶起你的后腰，右手肘抵在床榻上，由左手来支撑身子。   
你刚睁眼，便得到了一个热乎乎的、带着蜜液香味的吻。约瑟夫为的就是看见你目光涣散、情欲高涨的娇柔样。你再次闭上眼，热烈地回应他的吻，你也只有力气动动嘴了，奈何他依旧体力旺盛，嘴上功夫也使得你力倦神疲。约瑟夫又是一阵狂猛的抽插，将你的呻吟堵在这个意乱情迷的吻里。

  
“唔……！！唔嗯……”

  
即将高潮之时，你只能紧紧地搂住他的脖子，双腿夹住他的腰。他将自己的液体射入你的肉穴后才离开你的唇，你也如愿以偿地仰起头发出妩媚的呻吟。  
高潮后的身体总是很敏感，连约瑟夫轻抚你赤裸的后背时都会让你缩起身子，你颤抖着靠在他的怀里，低声啜泣嗔怪他的不温柔。

“让我这样不温柔的人，也只有你，亲爱的。”约瑟夫低头舔去你的泪水，轻轻触了触你的柔唇。

被两个人一顿狂操耗费了你一天的体力，在约瑟夫如此温暖安心的怀里，你单是闭眼几秒就立马睡了过去。

  
约瑟夫将你安顿好，一出门便看见靠在墙上一脸不悦的月下绅士。

“我想跟你谈谈。”“我有话和你说。”

TBC


End file.
